


Any Party You Threw

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [16]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Any Party You Threw

“I knew that any party you threw would end in a disaster. Just look at you, Ms.Grant.” Supergirl says airily, floating a few feet above Cat’s head. The older (?) woman is dripping wet in a ballgown. Supergirl has the gall to smirk at the Queen of All Media, and to be honest, she’s probably the only woman in the world who can get away with that.

“I should probably go ahead and just start hiring you as a bouncer for all of them in advance.” Cat says dismissively. She’s doing her best to play off the last vestiges of fear left by Livewire’s attack.

“I could probably use the pay raise.” Supergirl laughs before realizing that Cat is wet and shivering in the cold that doesn’t affect her. “I’m sorry. I forget sometimes that these things bother you humans.”

Red boots hit the ground lightly and the young (?) hero unclips an equally red cape from her shoulders and drapes it around Cat’s shoulders. Supergirl cocks her head to one side in a way that distinctly reminds Cat of her assistant, Kara. She had lost track of the girl in the commotion.

“Everyone has been escorted to safety now. All of your guests and staff are safe now, and will be sent home after a cursory medical evaluation. I can jump that line and clear you myself if you like.” Supergirl offers, smiling proudly. Cat doesn’t understand how the heroine isn’t trembling in her boots after going through something that terrifying.

“Please do. How are you okay right now? I don’t get you.” Cat questions, pulling the red material more tightly around her.

Supergirl studies her hard and Cat can detect a subtle shift in her eyes. She knows that the hero is doing something or other with them.

“I have people relying on me to lead, just like you do. I don’t have the luxury of not being okay. When people are in danger I can’t think about the ‘what if’s’ I only act.” Supergirl’s voice i heavy with that burden that she bears. “You check out okay, but I’m worried about your body temperature. I could take you home?”

Cat wonders for a second at why the hero is paying such special attention to her of all people, but dismisses it as exhaustion and accepts the gift as the favor that it is. Maybe Supergirl was just being the heroine that she is. Cat nods in response and waits. Supergirl wraps the cape more securely around the woman that doesn’t know she’s her boss. She lifts Cat underneath the knees bridal style, almost lovingly.

Not wanting to admit her near paralyzing fear of heights, Cat’s arms clench a bit more tightly around Supergirl’s neck. Cat’s terrified, but as they rise, she’s never felt more safe in her life. Supergirl’s own body heat is warming Cat as well. The girl is probably five or six degrees more warm than a human. Cat finds herself snuggling in closer.

“Thank you for flying Supergirl Air. Please stay as still as possible for your own safety and hold on tight. This has been your Captain speaking, please enjoy your ride.” Cat’s torn between a snarky comment and laughter. She settles in the middle on a grunt of disgust. Supergirl laughs adorably and Cat feels the corners of her own lips turn up. Then suddenly they are zooming through the air and Cat is yelping in surprise. Supergirl laughs even more hard at that.

Cat decides that as soon as her feet are on solid ground to give the blonde heroine a piece of her mind. The sound is oddly comforting though. The deep rumble reverberates through Kara’s chest and into Cat’s body. It doesn’t take half as long to reach Cat’s home as she had expected. Cat is placed gently onto her feet, a strong and familiar hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“What do you want, Agent Danvers? I’m taking Ms.Grant home.” the hero growls into an earwig that Cat hadn’t noticed before.

“It’s fine. I’ll be back to debrief later, but I’m tired. I might not make it all of the way to base and there are hours to sun up, yet. Do you remember the last crash landing? Fine. Be there in a mo.”

“Sorry about that, Ms.Grant. My handler can be a pain in the ass.” Supergirl’s grin is as affectionate as it is contagious. Cat can’t remember what it was that she had been angry about.

“My assistant’s last name is Danvers.” Cat mentions. It’s conversational, but in that tone that journalists’ use to dig for information.

“Hmm, I wonder if the two are related.” Supergirl smiles and escorts Cat into her bedroom as though she had done it a thousand times. Cat knows a hint when she’s heard it. Still, what on Earth could goofy little, cardigan wearing, Kara Danvers have to do with Supergirl’s handler? She sat on the edge of her bed to think as Supergirl grabbed a dry set of pajamas and a heavy blanket for the exhausted woman. She stood firm, her arms crossed over the crest of the House of El that decorated her chest.

“Go ahead and get dressed. I’m not leaving until you are safely tucked into bed so I won’t have to worry about you.” Supergirl says it as though she weren’t actually caring about her Cat would know, she does the same thing all the time.

“Well… aren’t you going to turn around or something? I’m not changing in front of you when you look like you’re going to blast me with you, laser eyes.” Cat says it in her snappiest of tones, but Kara can hear the crescendo of her heartbeat and sees the blush rising in her cheeks.

“Right, then.” Supergirl turns and feels kind of naked herself without the swoosh of her cape behind her.

“Can I get you anything?” Kara offers, being in the suit didn’t automatically cut off the parts of herself that were in assistant made.

“No, I’m alright. Thank you, Kiera.” Cat says without thinking. “Kara?”

Her eyes open wide and Supergirl spins on her heel to look back at Cat.

“What? Who? Me? I’m not… who’s Kiera? Kara?” Kara stutters.

“My assistant, Kara. She’s you. You’re her.” Cat’s standing, wrapped in nothing but Kara’s cape and she can’t hear anything but her own heart thundering in her chest.

“Ms.Grant...I…” Kara is at a total loss for words, unsure if she even wants to lie anymore.

“Don’t even bother to deny it. No one else would dote on me like that.” Cat scoffs. “Get changed so we can take. You know where everything is.”

Kara disappears into Cat’s closet and she jumps into some of Cat’s too large clothes that she wore when working late in Cat’s home. It sent a shiver down her spine, when she heard the cape hit the floor. The distinctive sound couldn’t have been anything else. She thought hard about what she was going to tell Cat, and eventually decided on the truth. Kara went ahead and tied her damp hair up on top of her head in a Kara-like bun.

She did her best to only listen for Cat to finish dressing, but found herself finally feeling the effects of her fight. An unusual soreness settled into her muscles, exhaustion fell like a heavy blanket over her, and her stomach was screaming for ten or eleven pizzas. The world swam around her for a second. Her knees gave out and the ground rose up to meet her. Kara’s fingers gripped at the floor.

“Erh, Cat?!” Kara yelled as she felt herself losing consciousness. Her head was bouncing off of the hardwood floor by the time Cat got to her in sweatpants and a sports bra.

“Kara, wake up. Kara, get the hell up!” Cat yells, shaking the young hero’s shoulders. A rumble echoes loudly enough to startle Cat and Kara lets out a groan.

“Fooooood.” Kara says in a moan.

“Oh, get up you giant wimp.” Cat smacks her arm and helps Kara to her feet.

“No, you don’t get it. I need 10,000 or so calories per day. It’s ridiculous.” she sways a bit and leans on Cat’s shoulders.

“I’ll make you a sandwich and pour some orange juice while I order pizzas.” Cat says with an eyeroll though it was quite serious, that fight had to have burnt most of what Kara had eaten.

By the time that she got back, Kara sprawled across the bed napping, Cat’s shirt had climbed up her body, caught under her arms, exposing golden tanned abs. Cat hadn’t really seen this one coming. Her assistant was Supergirl. Her assistant was Supergirl and Supergirl was kind of hot. Supergirl was actually most definitely hot, Cat was just loathe to agree with Jeb Bush on anything.

“Food, Kara. Eat.” Cat pulls Kara’s shirt down for her and wakes her up.

“Thank Rao.” she downs all of the orange juice at once and starts in on the sandwich. “I’ll have to text Alex, and let her know I’ll be late.”

“You’re not going in at all tonight. You are going to stay right here. I deserve an explanation or ten and I don’t want to have to worry about you.” Cat spits Kara’s words back at her.

“Fine by me.” Kara says just before shoving the rest of the sandwich into her mouth all at once.

“Clearly I have a lot to learn about you.” Cat pats Kara’s knee as the younger (?) blonde yawns.

“Loads.” Kara agrees. “Pizza’s here.”

That explains how Kara the Assistant never seemed to miss a thing. It was all giving Cat a headache.

“I’m kind of excited to learn more.” Cat says thoughtfully.

“I’m more than excited to tell you more.” Kara says with a soft and sad smile.

“I always knew that there was more to you than cardigans and sundresses.” Cat murmurs to herself; mystified by the odd combination of her assistant and her hero that stood before her.


End file.
